Theirs
by foreverandalways72
Summary: Just some oneshots with fluff. I don't own Shugo chara! or any songs I might use.
1. Their Song

(You guys should listen to Only hope by Switchfoot while reading this)

"Hey Kukai can Yaya have a quarter?" The girl said making her eyes as big and innocent as possible.

"What do you need a quarter for?" The boy asked as he stuffed waffles in his mouth.

"Yaya wants to use the music player thing!" The girl said with excitement evident in her voice.

"You mean the jukebox?" The boy said raising an eyebrow while trying not to laugh.

"Yes, so can Yaya please, please, please have a quarter?" The girl once more displayed her best puppy dogface. The boy held strong for a few seconds before he sighed, reached in his pocket and dug out the greatly desired quarter. The girl squealed gave the boy a quick peck on the lips and ran to the jukebox.

**There's a song that's inside of my soul**

**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again**

**I'm awake in the infinite cold **

**But you sing to me over and over and over again**

Kukai has a smile on his face as the song began and he is brought back to the past.

"_K-kukai I have something I want to tell you." The girl said as they sat in the grass not to far from the party they were attending._

_The boy looked over at the younger girl and raised an eyebrow, "Did you just refer to yourself in first person?" The girl was quiet as she stared at her feet. "Go ahead Yaya you know you can tell me anything."_

"_Kukai I'm in love." The girl said quickly._

**So I lay my head back down**

**And I lift my hands **

**And pray to be only yours**

**I pray to be only yours **

**I know now you're my only hope**

_As the music fell to deaf ears the boy felt his heart begin to beat faster. "W-who is it?" The boy asked afraid of the answer. Afraid of what the jealousy in the pit of his stomach meant_

"_He's a really good friend and I am afraid if I tell him it will ruin everything." The girl said as she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks._

"_Is it Kairi I have notice you guys have gotten really close lately?" Kukai said trying to sound calm._

_The girl let out a long sigh. "It's not him, but it doesn't matter who it is I could never tell them."_

"_Yaya I think you should tell this person how you feel." The girl slowly looked up surprised._

"_Really, but what if it ruins everything."_

"_Taking chances is what life is all about."_

**Sing to me the song of the stars**

**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing**

**And laughing again**

**When it feels like my dreams are so far**

**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again**

_The girl smiled. "I think your right I will tell him." The boy felt his jealousy raging in his stomach before he felt soft lips touch his. Yaya broke the kiss quickly. She slowly pulled away and looked at Kukai before she said, "Kukai I love you."_

**So I lay my head back down **

**And I lift my hands and pray**

**To be only yours**

**I pray to be only yours**

**I know now you're my only hope**

_The boy looked at the girl in confusion, "You love me?" He felt realization hit him and finally everything clicked. _

_The girl nodded her head, "You don't have to say it back or anything."_

_The boy grinned before he pulled the girl in for a longer kissed and when they finally parted he said, "I think I've always loved you I just never realized it."_

_They couple sat in silence for a moment before the boy stood up and asked, "Do you want to dance."_

**I give you my destiny**

**I'm giving you all of me**

**I want your symphony**

**Singing in all that I am**

**At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back**

The boy was brought back to the present when his waffles were snatched from him. The girl looked up at him and smiled. Kukai didn't even mind that she was devouring his waffles because this girl was his.

**So I lay my head back down**

**And I lift my hands and pray**

**To be only yours**

**I pray to be only yours**

**I pray to be only yours**

**I know now you're my only hope**


	2. Their Secret

"This is so boring!" Kukai groaned as he emptied another trashcan.

"As guardians it's not like we really have a choice." Amu said while the two left another classroom.

"Yaya sure is lucky she missed today and even the Charas are probable having fun right now."

"Come on Kukai stop complaining." The two guardians were quiet for a moment as they continued their job, but as they walked down the hallway the duo stopped short when they heard the low, but clear notes of a piano. The guardians looked at each other before they shrugged and quietly walked toward the slightly ajar door. The two guardians peeked threw the crack in the door and their eyes immediantly widened at what they saw. Both quickly retreated from the door.

"Was that Yaya?" Amu whispered with confusion in her voice. "I didn't know she played the piano and so well."

"I didn't know either." Kukai said slowly as the soft notes gently came to an end. Both guardians looked towards the door before softer music began to come from the room. The notes started soft and to the boy the notes were easily recognizable.

"It's that song." Kukai whispered to himself as he looked back in the room.

"What song?" Amu asked quietly.

"The lullaby my mother would sing to me whenever I had a nightmare." The boy responded as he closed his eyes and leaned closer to the door. "My mom must have sung it to her when she babysat Yaya when we were younger." Kukai's voice held a new tone in it and when Amu looked over at him, his eyes were intently watching Yaya play, Amu saw something new in his eyes something that told her she had one less crush to worry about. Amu looked away from the boy and she slowly closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful music. Kukai looked at Yaya, the girl he once considered a little sister and he saw a different person sitting on the ebony piano bench with her eyes closed, as the sunbeams danced in the air. The only reminder of the girl's usual personality was her baby Chara who was dancing around the room. He felt his heart beat faster as she continued playing a song that he had heard countless times in his childhood, a song of comfort.

"Hey guys what are you doing on the floor!" The music stopped abruptly and Yaya immediantly turned around and saw the two guardians staring at her. The two people at the door immediantly saw Yaya's eyes widen in shock.

"Kukai! Amu! Did you finish your work?" The two guardians finally turned toward the fast approaching voices to see the rest of the guardians and all of the Charas making their way towards the duo.

"We um got caught up." Amu finally said as the approaching group stopped in front of them.

"What do you mean you got caught up?" Tadase asked.

"We saw some kids with ice cream and we asked for some. Then we ate to many, so we decided to lay on the floor." Kukai responded scratching the back of his head. Amu gave him a confused glance, but she kept quiet. Tadase and Nadeshiko merely chuckled at the explanation. The group began to walk down the hallway forgetting all about their guardian tasks. Kukai took one last look in the room with the piano to find it empty. You would have never known that the room once held a girl and her guardian if not for a bright red ribbon lying next to the piano bench.


	3. Their Fairy Tale

In a fairy tale this would be the part the prince ran after her. This would be the part the prince begged her to stay. Yaya slowly walked through the entrance of the airport, hoping that someone would grab her hand tell her to stay. Well not just someone, but him. The boy, no the man that had held her heart since she was a little girl, the man with the dazzling smile and beautiful eyes. As she walked towards the security line Yaya realized that he was not going to grab her hand and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, he would not beg for her to stay, and that she was not in a fairy tale. Yaya felt tears begin too form in her eyes, but with all of her will power she held them down and made it through the security line. Yaya looked up at the huge screen that held all the departures and her eyes widened. She quickly rushed to her gate hoping she would not miss her flight. Yaya made it to her gate just as the last passengers were making her way into the airplane. She handed her ticket to the flight attendant, but before she stepped into the walkway that would lead to her airplane Yaya took one last look over her shoulder desperately looking for auburn hair and piercing green eyes amidst the crowd. The flight attendant cleared her throat gaining Yaya's attention and with a sigh Yaya slowly hitched up her small carry on bag onto her shoulder before she made her way onto the airplane. Yaya finally took her first step onto the airplane and handed her ticket to the flight attendant who directed Yaya to the left. Yaya gave the flight attendant a nod before she made her way to her seat. When Yaya finally was at her seat she put her carry on bag in the overhead compartment before she sat in her isle seat. The person next to Yaya who was located in the window seat turned toward her, but Yaya was thinking hard and didn't even notice someone was sitting next to her, the very someone she was thinking about.

"Hey Yaya I was starting to think you wouldn't make it." Yaya's eyes widened when she heard the low, but clear voice. She slowly turned toward the smile she thought she would never see again.

"W-what are you doing here?" Yaya responded once she recovered from shock.

"Did you really think I was going to let you fend for yourself?" The man said with a cocky grin.

"Does this mean you changed you're mind you're coming with me?" Yaya asked hopefully.

"I'll follow you anywhere." The man said his cocky grin fading being replaced by a genuine smile.

"I love you, Kukai."

"I love you too."


End file.
